Crazy Emotions
by Monkey
Summary: um...an actual h/h humor romance, unlike little things. please read and review. i think that this is one of my better ones


A/n- oh hi again! Sorry I have like 4 stories to type up that I haven't gotten to because of a trip to France. Oh well it was fun, and I picked up a copy of the philosopher's stone in London. Let me tell you, to an American, it's awesome. Ok, getting to the point. Ok the last fic I tried to write like this, funny romance, didn't work, but this one did, so here goes: oh and a thank you to Emily who gave me the title of this!

Disclaimer- all that's mine is the messed up plot that came from boredom at a dinner. Have fun!

Crazy emotions

"Where's Hermione?" Harry leaned over and asked Ron at breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. That's all you talk about now a days. Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Ron said disgustedly.

"Ron you'll never understand," he said, and bent down to shovel a few more bites of food into his mouth. As he did so, he noticed something.

Someone was at the doors, but they didn't come in, they just put their wand into the room, and suddenly music started in the room and now everyone had looked up towards the door.

Hermione burst through the door wearing Muggle clothes, makeup, and her hair was done up. Just when people started to wonder what on Earth Hermione was doing, she began to sing.

I've been walking through life with a bulletproof vest

Shielding emotions, acting like I couldn't care less

I kept love at a distance, my defenses were locked and alert

Then you say hello and the next thing I know

I'm ready to risk being hurt

Hermione began to insanely waltz around the room at the high tempo with a look in her eyes that suggested to everyone in the room that she was not in her right mind at the moment.

No more protecting me heart now, darlin' 

My soul is out of the dark now, yes it is 

I'm settin' my sails, tail winds prevail, and I'm on my way

You've got me letting; my guard down, baby 

I wanna see what love has to offer me

I'm showin' all my cards

No more protecting my heart

While a short instrumental kicked in, Hermione started to manically dance around uncoordinatedly, and then started to walk really weird towards the Gryffindor table.

"What is she on?" Ron whispered.

"Oh shut it," Harry said, smacking Ron, then turning his full attention back to Hermione and her insane performance.

I've been guilty of sayin' no when I could have said yes

My heart's history, well it hasn't been the best

But this time I'm trusting in somebody other than me

I've built the walls tall, now they're gonna fall

Got no more secrets to keep

No more protecting me heart now, darlin' 

My soul is out of the dark now, yes it is 

I'm settin' my sails, tail winds prevail, and I'm on my way

You've got me letting; my guard down, baby 

I wanna see what love has to offer me

I'm showin' all my cards

No more protecting my heart

By now Hermione had reached the table, and had taken a seat next to Harry, and while she started to put food on her plate, she kept singing, continuing to make a spectacle of herself.

I've been waitin', hesatatin'

Treadin' water tryin' to stay afloat

But now I'm headin' in the right direction

Finally filled with hope

No more protecting me heart

She now looked away from her full plate, and turned her gaze on Harry. She sat like that through the instrumental with the weirdest glint in her eyes.

Yeah, you've got me letting my guard down, baby 

I wanna see what love has to offer me

I'm showin' all my cards

No more protecting my

Baby I'm ready to start

No more protecting my heart

As the final instrumental started, Hermione practically leapt off her chair, and captured Harry's lips in a violent kiss, but as they realized what was happening, the kiss became softer and more passionate. Hermione pulled back, with a huge smile on her face. She titled her head back, and let out o big laugh.

"I DID IT!" she yelled triumphantly.

"Hermione? You okay?" Harry asked, lacing his hands on her arms.

Hermione brought her head back up and kissed him again.

"Oh I understand," Harry said, and the both smiled and sat down for breakfast.

A/n- now wasn't that interesting? Well she did say that Hermione was going to loosen up sometime, this was just my way of doing it. Ok I g2g, baton practice. Tell me what you thought, k. ta!


End file.
